1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus that performs image processing for acquiring an ultrasonic image by transmitting/receiving ultrasonic waves with respect to an inspection object.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, ultrasonic diagnostic apparatuses have come into wide use in medical and industrial fields. The ultrasonic diagnostic apparatuses are for noninvasively diagnosing the inside of an inspection object by transmitting/receiving ultrasonic waves with respect to the inspection object.
In the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus, an image obtained by the scanning of ultrasonic waves constitutes a two-dimensional image. Hence, for the purpose of providing a more easily diagnosable image to a user, the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus may be used in combination with an ultrasonic image processing apparatus that constructs a three-dimensional image based on a two-dimensional image.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-316864 discloses an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus capable of displaying a three-dimensional image (see FIG. 24 in the patent document).
In conventional examples, after setting various parameters prior to display, three-dimensional image has been displayed (constructed).